Almohada
by Minelava
Summary: Algunas mañanas Aldebaran de Tauro se despierta acompañado,sería muy agradable si eso no le provocara aquella sensación de soledad. Alde


_**Saint Seiya no me pertenece (¡Oh, triste realidad!) es total y completamente de Kurumada.**_

_****_

**

* * *

**

**Almohada**

__-1-

La habitación estaba iluminada en su totalidad y eso significaba que la mañana había avanzado demasiado.

Frotó sus soñolientos ojos. Giró un poco el cuerpo para poder apoyar la espalda contra el colchón de la cama, ya que había dormido sobre su costado y el cuerpo le exigía cambiar de posición, y dio un tironcito a la sábana para cubrirse parte del pecho. Le hubiese gustado estirarse a placer pero esa mañana no era posible. Sus ojos miraron con fijeza el techo mientras intentaba mantener su mente en blanco, deseando disfrutar la sensación de bienestar que el mullido lecho le brindaba.

Por primera vez en días el sueño le había proporcionado el descanso que necesitaba; su cuerpo y mente lo agradecían porque el cansancio de su alma empezaba a afectarlo.

Pocos notarían el sutil cambio en su estado de ánimo, pues trataba de mostrarse como siempre, pero esos días no estaba del mejor humor, los entrenamientos le parecían más pesados, los aprendices y soldados le irritaban con su lentitud, cuando habitualmente era muy paciente con ellos. Las horas parecían más largas, el calor era más sofocante e incluso la comida parecía no tener el mismo sabor.

La causa era aquella misión prolongada varios días, que causara aquella incertidumbre en él, ahuyentando su sueño y provocando ese malestar general.

Afortunadamente su tortura había terminado la noche anterior cuando la encomienda del Patriarca hubo sido cumplida y la espera llegado a su fin.

Aguzó el oído intentado descubrir si alguien rondaba cerca de su habitación, no le sorprendió del todo el silencio, eso significaba que la doncella del templo se ocupaba de la cocina o de cualquier otro lugar, siendo lo más sigilosa posible para no interrumpir su descanso.

El hombre finalmente se atrevió estirarse un poco mirando de reojo hacia el lado derecho de la cama para comprobar que el movimiento resultará lo menos molesto posible para quien dormía ahí.

Sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que los ojos continuaban cerrados y la respiración seguía siendo suave y pausada, eso significaba que él había aprendido a moverse sin ponerla en alerta, o que su acompañante por fin bajaba la guardia (sólo un poco) cuando estaba a su lado.

-Ojala fuera todos los días- pensó y al instante se sorprendió por aquel pensamiento.

No podía negar que había llegado a acostumbrarse a esa visión cada vez más frecuente. Verla dormir plácidamente apenas cubierta por la sábana blanca, sobre su costado derecho, las largas piernas recogidas, el rostro de piel canela apoyado sobre la mano y la almohada en el piso (porque por alguna razón no era capaz de dormir si su cabeza reposaba sobre tal aditamento).

Contempló los parpados cerrados, cubriendo por ahora aquellas olivas que despiertas le miraban con ese brillo destinado sólo a él, rematados por las tupidas pestañas obscuras; el cabello marrón, obscuro como los granos de café tostado que, ligeramente enredados, le cubría parcialmente el rostro.

Trató de grabar la imagen que contemplaba, pues sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que sintiera la mirada sobre ella y los ojos se abrieran buscando la causa de esa perturbación

Su mirada se deslizó rumbo al cuello, encontrando la cadena dorada que colgaba sobre el pecho de la durmiente. Sus ojos recorrieron la longitud de aquella cintilla y finalmente se toparon con la joya: un pequeño y hermoso toro dorado, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración de la mujer, dando la impresión de que el metálico animal estaba siendo arrullado.

La diestra se dirigió hacia su propio cuello, recordando el talismán que ahora colgaba a la altura de su poderoso y amplio pecho; era pequeño, también metálico, con una caprichosa y algo confusa forma, al principio, pero que contemplada con detenimiento revelaba la caprichosa forma de un ave.

Entonces sintió unos cálidos dedos sujetar la mano con que sostenía la joya y sus ojos buscaron a la responsable de la delicada caricia que le miraba con sus aún soñolientos ojos.

-Tengo frió de ti- le dijo con voz adormilada, mientras se acercaba a el, abrazándolo y refugiándose en su pecho.

Aldebarán sonrió, la rodeo con los brazos y deposito un suave beso en sus cabellos.

-Yo también- murmuro atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo la suavidad de la otra piel desnuda, refugiándose en su calor, dejándose adormilar por aquella calidez que lo embargaba cada vez que la tenía cerca.

Sus ojos se cerraron, sin importar la luz que indicaba el paso de las horas, ni los entrenamientos que debía supervisar. En ese momento sólo quería dormir, dormir abrazado a ella.

Su conciencia se alejaba poco a poco, pero la sensación de aquel cuerpo en sus brazos se hacia cada vez más fuerte y eso lo hacia feliz.

Hasta el momento en que aquel estruendo lo despertó bruscamente.

-2-

-Ya te dije que lo siento.

-Con decirlo la vajilla no se recuperará- respondió con disgusto otra voz.

Aldebarán se acercó hasta el lugar donde las voces se escuchaban, vio a la doncella que atendía su templo riñéndole a otra más joven, mientras ambas recogían los pedazos de loza regados por el piso.

-Perdón Tabi, le diré a la señora Ifigenia que fue mi culpa- contestó la más joven, Aldebarán pudo ver sólo su cabello castaño, pues estaba hincada junto a la otra y no podían verlo.

-Pero será a mí a quien regañará por las cosas rotas, este templo y lo que hay en él son mi responsabilidad. Sera mejor que te vayas Europa- dijo la mayor todavía molesta.

-¿Iras?- pregunto la castaña

Aldebarán no escuchó la respuesta de la mayor, simplemente se alejó de aquel sitio dejando a las muchachas hablando de lo que las ocupaba esa mañana, en otras circunstancias se los preguntaría, pero ese día no, simplemente no estaba de humor para averiguarlo.

Lentamente volvió a su dormitorio.

Ahí sus ojos se posaron en la revuelta cama, sólo las almohadas lo esperaban, una de ellas parecía haber sido estrujada por largo tiempo.

Se tendió de nuevo y fijo su vista en el techo, su mano tanteó su cuello buscando una inexistente cadena.

No, nadie, además de él, había dormido allí en años, y los dijes no existían. Eran reales, aunque seguirían guardados en la tienda de algún orfebre en una lejana aldea a dónde jamás volvió por ellos.

Sintiendo pesar; Aldebarán abrazó de nuevo la almohada, apretó los ojos con fuerza y trató de no pensar.

Ese sueño era cada vez menos frecuente y algún día no lo soñaría más. Pero el vacío que todavía le hacía sentir era profundo. Todavía la extrañaba, todavía le dolía su ausencia y todavía ese sueño regresaba a veces, para recordarle aquello que simplemente no pudo ser.

* * *

_NdA. Lo que hace el ocio, una canción del "Príncipe" (que se llama igual que el fic) y el tráfico de la Cd. de México._

_Si quieren saber quién es la mujer del sueño de Alde, la respuesta en próximos capítulos de "En sus memorias" (Sí, estoy haciendo autopromoción)._


End file.
